A tale of the demons
by kenkarri
Summary: RewrittenSequel To a tale of two cousins. Kena and Kori are back and ready to go. Kori is kidnapped by our fav wolf demon and Kena is making a deal with Lord Shesshomaru. SessOc KougaOc KagInu
1. prolouge

**NA: helllloooooooooo! Waz up! I'm back! This is the sequel to a tail of two cousins! This one is A tale of the demons….so hope you like it. **

**And pleeeeeeeeaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeee review…..I might just stop writing if you don't! **

**Okay this is not a chapter this is the prologue.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A young irritated girl sat in the back of a taxi staring blankly out the window.

"_Can we hurry this up!" she thought impatiently, she was in Tokyo Japan driving to the market place._

At market place

The place was crowed and dusty people were shouting, it reminded her of her year in India. She looked around there it was a small conservative stand with a elderly woman standing watch. The girl scanned over the stall it had to best toys and little goodies.

"Rin would love this!" the girl squealed as she picked up a small box. It was silver with small roses carved around the box. She opened it, "Ode to Joy" by Beethoven played, she stared at it entranced.

"It comes with a brush and mirror also my dear western lady" the woman spoke her voice was thin. The girl broke from her trance.

"Western lady?" she asked wondering if everyone from the states was called that, the United States was in the west.

"Yes, Western lady, or Western lady to be" the woman thought this over "Yes, The lord has finally picked a mate….about time I do believe that the other lords were getting angry with him" the woman smiled.

"Lady" the girl dropped her voice "How did you know that?"

"Being a oracle lets you know a few things" the woman smiled "Take anything you like for free" she nodded at the girl's surprised expression.

"Luck be to you my child" the woman said under her breath

Back in the taxi

The girl happily bolted back to the taxi holding her newly acquired treasures close to her.

"To the Hiragashi ((sp?)) shrine please" the girl smirked, this was going to be one fun summer.

NA: okay this is a taste of what the story is gonna be like I'll update later.


	2. Back to the past

-1Na: wheeeeeee I had cookies and right now can't type to save my life so if there are any misspelled words or poor grammar….sorry!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing other than Kena…Kori is owned by

* * *

"The girl would be late to her own funeral!" Kori fumed she was waiting by the well in the feudal era, she twirled a strand of green hair around on her finger, her hair was multicolored green on one side, red down the back and blue down the other. Her eyes scanned the well then turned to her Mickey mouse watch on her wrist. The short gloved hand pointed to the 3 and the long one pointed to the 12. ((AKA 3:00))

"Baka" she yelled down the well, sitting down in a huff, she had learned this trait from InuYasha, she looked up at the sky.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID?!" an angry voice demanded as a blob of violet hair popped up from the well.

"KENA-sepai!" Kori pulled her cousin up from the well and hugged her.

"Um…….Kori….guess what?" Kena said gasping for breath.

"What?" Kori said hugging her cousin tightly.

"That the human body NEEDS oxygen to live!" she rasped.

"Oh gomen Kena-sepai" Kori sweat dropped and dropped a now unconscious Kena.

"Kena….KENA?!?!?!?! OH MY GOD I KILLED KENA!"

* * *

Kori sat next to Kagome and InuYasha in Lady Kaede's hut.

"I Killed my cousin!" Kori wailed.

"Shut up! No you didn't you just suffocated her" InuYasha growled holding his ears as Kori wailed even louder.

"Kori is it….ahem you know…that time of the month?" Kagome asked gently setting her hand on the girl's shoulder, Kori bobbed her head up and down.

"Ah, I see" Kagome gave Kori a strong hug.

"Wait! What do you see?! What's wrong with her?!" InuYasha asked coming closer to the two girls.

"None of your business Inu-chan!!!!!" Kori snapped her eyes filled with flames.

"whoa! Who spit in your ramen?!" InuYasha asked moving away from Kori.

"She's kind of moody right now InuYasha" Kagome said giving him a small smile.

"Hello everyone, how is Kena?" Miroku asked barging into the hut.

"STUPID MONK! YOU SHALL MY WRATH!" Kori jumped from her seat and attacked Miroku, when she was done all that was left was a little scuff mark of where the monk once stood, please bow your heads and give a moment of silence to honor one of the finer and one of the most comical character…..okay now that's over back to the psychotic chick.

Sango walked in now interested in the noise.

"Sango-san!" Kori wailed, her entire body was wracked with sobs.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" InuYasha yelled as he watched the drama.

"Kagome is she?" Sango turned Kagome, who nodded "Dear Kami"

"SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha you don't need to know everything" Kagome gave him a 'don't do anything to give her a reason to do what she did to Miroku to you' look.

"Okay" Inuyasha glared at the girls.

* * *

"Is it just me or do you hear them too?" Kena sweat dropped as she listened to the rampaging going out outside the screen.

"Aye, Inuyasha is a rowdy one but your cousin seems to have a temper to" Kaede responded looking at the dark figures moving behind the screen.

"SHUT UP OUT THERE!" Kena screamed, the figures stopped moving one came barreling at the sliding door.

"Kena?!" Kori yelled "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine just shut up and if your on your period tell me I have Midol in my bag" Kena sighed when she heard A simultaneous ohhhhhhhh from the boys.

"I knew she was acting like a witch for some reason" Inu said.

"Inuyasha that was uncalled for! Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit" Kagome yelled a almost sickening crash almost leveled the hut.

"They are really starting to annoy me" Kena shrugged and looked at the door, she would have to brave the stupidy sooner or later. She stood up and walked out to the main room, Kori nearly killed her ((again)) when she tackled Kena.

"YOU STOOGE HOW DARE YOU PASS OUT ON ME?!!!!?!?!?!" she screamed strangling Kena.

"Gaspth! You stole my word and you were the one who was strangling me you hormone crazed dipstick!" she growled glaring.

"So your alright?" Kagome asked pulling Kori off of Kena.

"yeah, peachy" Kena muttered rubbing her neck.

"So while you're here are you going to go see Shesshomaru?" Kagome asked, Kori was laughing as Kena's face turned red.

"Yes" she said confidently, then muttered "eventually"

"Your not planning to see him at all you big baby" InuYasha smirked.

"I AM TOO!" Kena screeched at Inu.

"Fine then go now!" Inuyasha challenged.

"Fine I will" Kena said unknowingly falling into a hole she was most likely never getting out of.

"Fine then we'll take you right now" InuYasha smiled triumphantly and stood up.

"FINE! Wait what?" Kena blinked.

"You stupid, stupid, stupid girl, you just agreed to go see Shesshomaru" Kori rubbed her temples.

"Oh" Kena said softly "CRAP!" she tried to bolt for the door, InuYasha caught her and dragged her out of the hut.

"CAN'T WE TALK ABOUT THIS RATIONALY?!" Kena pleaded as everyone followed silently.

"Quiet, you know we were going to do this to you" Kori stated, nodding.

Kena was thrown onto Kirara, Sango jumped on followed by Kori and Miroku who became undead. Kagome flew with InuYasha. After a half an hour of traveling the castle came into view. It wasn't any different from when she last saw it, they flew across the front gate and landed. Servants were watching from a distance, a young girl ran out to greet them.

"Lady Kori? Is that you and who is your friend?" the young girl seemed to bounce, her eyes were big and brown. Her hair was long and black tied back in a braid. She wore a long pink kimono with sakura leaves printed on it.

"RIN?!" Kena asked looking over the girl, she had really grown.

"Yea….look lady who are you?" she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. Kena jumped off of Kirara and stared down the little girl.

"LADY?! Since when have you started calling me lady? I'm only 17 and I taught you that scowl!" Kena imitated the scowl perfectly.

"Kena-sama?" Rin asked looking up at her with big eyes.

"Well you seem to need some time to catch up, bye" Kagome said, the group minus Kena took off.

"They will pay" Kena mumbled then turned back to Rin.

"You sure grew up, I haven't seen you in a year how old are you now?" Kena asked looking at Rin.

"I am 11 now Kena-sama" Rin smiled a huge smile, the courtyard once full of chattering and giggles became deathly silent. Kena raised an eyebrow as Rin turned around facing the castle.

"Rin, why was Inuyasha and his companions here?" came the cold voice of none other than…

"Shesshomaru" Kena breathed as the demon lord approached.

* * *

NA: okay I'm not sure you would call this a cliffhanger or what but I am leaving it off here.

advertisement

READ the story by my cousin it is called the very stupid adventures of Mew Mew Taco and it is very funny…..I recommend it if you like stupity and/or Tacos.

next time

Kena: must deal with Shesshomaru and a deal he makes to get some angry demon lords off his back.

Kori: she must find a way to escape from the clutches of a demented wolf demon lord.

REVIEW! please.


	3. Koga

NA: okay….I have a grand total of….0 reviews…………

Kena: ha ha no one likes you!

Kori: stupid if they don't like the sequel they don't like us…..

Kena: REVIEW!

NA: please puppy dog eyes

* * *

"Do you believe that Kena will be angry that we left her with Sesshomaru?" Sango asked stealing a quick glance back the castle.

"Well, if we ever see her again, she will be mad enough to unleash a powerful wave of uncontrolled evilness on our pour defenseless souls" Kori said nodding.

"So do you really think dropping her off with him was the best idea?" Miroku asked, his eyes wide and fearful, everything Kori had explained did not sound very pleasant.

"Yes it was, she wasn't ever going to see him if we didn't" Kori said in a matter of fact tone.

"Okay" Miroku left it at that, Sango sighed and shook her head.

* * *

"Okay so I think we should make camp here" Kagome decided plopping down her abnormally large backpack.

"feh" InuYasha answers sitting down, Kori noted the way Kagome looked at the angry ball of red and silver.

"Kagome and InuYasha sitting in a tree " Kori started out muttering.

"K I S S I N G" she said a little bit louder.

"first comes love" she said at a normal volume.

"then comes marriage!" she shouts, everyone turned to look at her.

"THEN COMES INUYASHA IN A BABY CARRIAGE!!!!!!!!!!!" Kori shrieked, Kagome blushed, she turned crimson. InuYasha was stunned.

"KAGOME AND INUYASHA SITTING IN A TREE! K I S S I N G! FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIGE, THEN COMES INUYASHA IN A BABY CARRIGE!" Kori squealed with laughter, Sango and Miroku chuckled, Kagome looked mortified and Inu looked pissed beyond all reason.

"What are you talking about!?!" he demanded, his face turning pink.

"INUYASHA I KNOW YOU WELL ENOUGH THAT I CAN TELL THAT YOU LIKE KAGOME!" Kori was going to have fun playing matchmaker.

"I do not like Kagome!" he answered, wrong answer too. Kagome looked like she was crushed by a zillion pound penguin.

"Jerk" Kagome muttered stomping off.

"Wait Kagome!" InuYasha darted after her, Kori sat down happy Sango looked at her as though she had grown a third eye.

"Your happy about destroying Kagome's feelings?" Sango demanded.

"Well that could have gone better, but at least they got together somehow" Kori nodded.

"What?" Sango asked confused.

"You'll see" Kori smiled knowingly.

"I have an idea let's play a game" she said twirling her hair around her finger.

"What kind of game?" Miroku asked nervously.

"Um, truth or dare!" she decided smiling cruelly, Sango and Miroku exchanged looks, despite their better judgment they sat down in an odd looking triangle.

"Okay so Sango truth or dare?" Kori asked smirking.

"Truth" Sango asked a triumphant smile on her face, she believed she would be safe….boy was she wrong.

"Have you ever been jealous when Miroku gropes another girl other than you? Oh and don't lie I can smell deception" Kori plastered a sincere look on her face.

"….I…I...oh Kagome and Inuyasha have been gone for a while, so why don't I go and find them?" Sango took off into the forest, Kori watched her go glaring all the while. She turned her attention to Miroku, an awkward smile on her face. Her face was scrunched up, her eyes were tight lines and her mouth was curved in a evil smile.

"Truth or dare?" she asked Miroku.

"Oh….I had better help Sango!" Miroku fled.

" MONKS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO LIE!!!!!!!!!" Kori yelled at his retreating back, he seemed to cringe at the sound of her ranting but still kept going. With an angry scowl on her face Kori stood up and marched into the forest opposite of where the others escaped to.

"How dare they run away and lie about it?!" Kori fumed.

"I really need to get a boyfriend" she thought sweat dropping "Kagome has Inuyasha even though he doesn't admit it, Miroku and Sango if Miroku ever stops groping people, even Kena has Shesshomaru….sorta…if they both went to a relationship counselor…" Kori entertained herself by playing out the visit between Shesshy and a shrink….them discussing feelings and such. She burst out laughing…and gagging…then a little gasping and then some more laughter.

"You're back are you?" came a voice Kori hated hearing.

"KOGA! Have you been spying?!?!" Kori demanded all laughter ceased here.

"When a idiot is laughing like a crazed beast I do believe I have merit to see if you have killed something" Koga replied.

"STALKER!" Kori screamed walking away.

"What the hell do you mean stalker?! You are the most annoying wench on the face of the planet" Koga snarled.

"Your just here to try to force yourself on Kagome, she doesn't like you! She loves InuYasha"

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" came the femimne scream, causing birds to take flight in fear.

"They still have their moments but they love each other" she was interrupted by angry shouts.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU DAMN WENCH?!?!?!"

WENCH?!?! SIT! YOU BASTARD!"

"hehe that could be an psycho…." Kori

"KAGOME!"

"INUYASHA"

Kori sighed sharply and closed her eyes.

"Kagome cares about her friends and your not one of them" Kori shouted at the wolf. This got the gear working in the small head of Wolfy Mcwolfwolf in one swipe he grabbed onto her and took off.

"WHAT THE **bad word inserted here**" Kori screamed.

**

* * *

NA: okay hoped you liked it and please review!**


	4. Sesshomaru

NA: Hi! Welcome back to the forth chapter of this story a tale of demons and I have 5 reviews((I thank Lady sess08, for the review though and of course my favorite insane asylum reject and the inspiration for Kori foxy mew mew 3031 and Darkflame1516, -)) please read the story and review!

Kena: I STILL WANT MY DOUGHNUT!

Kori: they haven't brought the doughnuts yet!!!!!!!!

Kena: no they haven't I'm going to call that place and give them a piece of my mind!

Doorbell: ding dong!

Kori: I'll get it!

the doughnut man hands the box to Kori who pays him and he leaves

Kena: Yeah! Finally! grabs a doughnut before she can take a but the doughnut levitates and growls.

Doughnut: I SHALL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!

To be con't

* * *

"Shesshomaru?" Kena looked around her eyes pleading with anyone they fell on to save her from this awkward moment. She turned back to Shesshomaru who was standing in front of her surveying….you guessed it…her new hair.

"What happened to your hair?" he asked boldly pulling a strand of her violet hair.

"I dyed it" Kena said looking up in awe at the demon, she hadn't seen him in a year, he seemed so different. Maybe he grew a inch or two, he looked stronger and colder, practically giving her frost bite.

"I need to talk to you" Shesshomaru demanded suddenly, he tugged her arm, she followed him into his monstrous castle. Upon her last visit to the castle Rin had shown Kena some of the rooms in the building, but they had spent very little time actually at the castle and Kena could barely remember anything. She did know enough to eventually find her way to some person or another, but Kena probably could never find a specific destination by herself.

Shesshomaru showed her to a room, it was lavishly decorated with silks of all kinds, and other magnificent ornaments. There was a table topped with papers and scrolls that seemed out of place in the room.

"Office" Kena thought as she looked around the room.

"Whoa Shesshomaru really has an office" Kena thought, she had always thought all he ever did was chase around Naraku or bother Inuyasha, but it did seem he actually did work.

The door closed with a snap, she jumped.

"I need your assistance" Shesshomaru began sitting down on a pillow.

"What?" she asked dumbfounded.

"This Shesshomaru will not repeat himself"

"With what do you need my assistance with?" she asked playing along for pure amusement.

"A few months ago when you left, the demon lords had heard that I was traveling with an female who I seem very comfortable with, this female of course is you" he let this all sink in, Kena waited for more, he kissed her twice, said he loved her, then took it back…she still had a grudge against him for that, she would listen to his gripe and then refuse him.

"They think that I need to mate with you…and I decided that when they come for a conference this next week" he was interrupted by Kena.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING THROUGH THOSE IDIOTS HEADS?!" she took a breath oh no….word vomit "Can't they tell that you have no feelings for me at all!!"

Shesshomaru watched her, he could tell there was more to come. She would say everything that she hadn't yelled at him for in the past. Even though what she thought about his feelings was completely speculation.

"I mean they could tell that you absolutely think that I shouldn't be on the same planet as you! You hate me and I was a stupid girl with a crush! Aren't they smart enough to see that!?" she stopped yes the seizure was over…wait no it wasn't.

"I was stupid to love you….." absolute silence "and I still am" she said quietly.

* * *

Koga had kidnapped Kori, he ran as fast as he possibly could back to his pack, carrying the most pissed off girl ever. As soon as they landed, she proceeded to kick and scream.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU EVIL KIDNAPPER!!!!!!!" she screamed, Koga dropped her. Once on her feet she glared at Koga and sighed.

"Any chance of you taking me back?"

"Absolutely not"

"Just asking"

"I have one thing to say to you" Kori took a defensive stance.

"Yes?" Koga replied.

Shesshomaru wasn't expecting that, neither was Kena, she clamped a hand over her mouth.

"You didn't hear that" she sounded shaky.

"But I did" Shesshomaru smirked.

"Well then I have one thing to say to you" Kena took a defensive stance.

* * *

At the exact same time the girl's who were on different sides of Japan both screamed.

"TIGERCLAW!" they acted like they punch the demon boys, they actually took advantage of the distraction and kicked their companions very hard in the shins.

((ha ha I couldn't resist…long story involving Christmas))

* * *

Shesshomaru took a deep breath, it stung a little but nothing he couldn't handle. Kena tried to bolt for the door, he caught her pulling her into him.

"Shesshomaru…if I say I'm sorry and bad Kena" she slapped herself across the cheek "will all be forgiven?"

"no…all will be forgiven if you say yes to my proposition" he answered smoothly.

"You are good at manipulation, I can say that about you fluffy….sure why not as long as there is no intimate touching or anything I'm fine"

"We'll have to share a room"

"Sorry buddy, your on your own"

"Kena" he gave a warning growl.

"Anything else?" her eye twitched.

"You must stay by my side and go along with me…even when you don't want to, you can think that we need to portray a happy couple" Shesshomaru stated staring at her.

"…….." she sighed and sat down Indian style, her hands folded behind her head she made popping noises with her lips considering everything.

"okay" she said slowly "as long as you do something for me"

"how did I know this was coming?" Shesshomaru thought.

"You come back with me to my world….to America" she smirked, on her territory she could get him back for everything.

"alright?" he asked unsure weather this was a joke or not, what was she planning?

The entire plan was smoothed out the demon lord's would be coming next week, Shesshy and her would be acting like a happy couple. Not something she would be looking forward to and she would be quiet and keep her temper….ha!

She moodily walked out of the office taking off her shoes she set them down, the floor was slick and she could slide across it. She took off running and slid down the hall, it was fun until……bam! She ran into something that sent her flying backwards.

"Did I run into a wall?" she asked herself, she looked up. A man stood there watching her, he had a smile on his face.

"Sorry" she muttered. His hair was long and red, amber eyes, and kitsune ears.

"That is quite alright, are you alright milady?" he asked pulling Kena up.

"Yes I am….again sorry" Kena shifted uncomfortably "Oh I'm Kena Takashima, Sesshomaru's mate to be"

"I am Lord Kenji of the Northern demons, you are unmated…hum" he came closer to Kena. She backed up, hitting a wall.

"To be mated….so….." she laughed nervously, Kenji set his hands on the wall beside her, trapping her.

"finding my mate enjoyable?" came Sesshomaru's cold voice. She had never been relieved to see Shesshomaru until now.

"ah, Shesshomaru, nice to see you" Kenji chuckled pulling away from a nervous Kena.

"It would be very helpful if you wouldn't make attempts at my mate" Shesshomaru said calmly coming over to her side. She steadied herself by leaning on him, she was officially never ever going near Kenji.

"Alright, Mr. happy" Kenji laughed "I'll see you later Lady Kena" he said walking away laughing.

Shesshomaru humphed softly and walked away, Kena fell over since the only thing that was holding her up became moody and left.

* * *

"Kena…may I ask you a question?" Rin asked she was searching through flowers braiding the stems to make a crown.

"Yes, of course Rin" Kena muttered she was laying down nearly sleeping in a large patch of flowers.

"Do you love Lord Shesshomaru?" she asked looking directly at Kena.

"What would make you ask that?" Kena sat up now fully awake.

"Oh I just thought, that maybe since he talks a lot around you" Rin replied fearfully "I'm sorry if I offended you Kena-san"

"You didn't offend me Rin, don't worry, and yes I do love Shesshomaru…but not when he's being the way he's being now" Kena whispered to Rin who giggled. She giggled some more until she looked over Kena's shoulder and became deathly silent.

"He's right behind me isn't he?" Kena asked blushing furiously.

"um hum" Rin softly nodded.

"Rin, please go inside so I may talk to Kena" Rin obeyed Shesshomaru's command and darted inside.

He stared at her for a moment and she stared at the ground.

"How much did you hear?" she asked finally.

"Enough" he replied curtly "Is it true?"

"yes" she said after another long pause.

"I see" he said softly "that is truly how you feel?"

"Yes it is and I've told you before, but…….." she trailed off not wanting to bring the I love you…oh no I don't issue back up, she frowned. Shesshomaru came closer tilting her chin up slightly.

"Never frown, for you do not know who could be falling in love with your smile" he said and walked away leaving Miss. Cherry head behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NA: ah, that was a kind of fluffy moment with them…more fluff may come.


	5. Rin

NA: okay I got a more reviews! I got a reviews! I want more though so please do review! Sorry it takes me so long to write stories but I only have so long on the computer till I have to get off so the upcoming chapters might take a while.

Doughnut: I shall eat you all!

Kori and Kena: AHHHHHHHHH! runs away from their glazed attacker

Kena: HOLY MOTHER OF MONKEYS!

Kori: We are sooooooooo dead!

To be con't

* * *

"Ow!" Koga howled, clutching his shin and moaning in pain as he fell to the ground.

"How do you like that?! Huh! HUH!" Kori screamed standing over Koga. She tried to stomp on him, but he grabbed onto her ankle causing her to be temporarily out of commission. He jerked her ankle causing her to fall down, Koga now having the upper hand jumped up glaring down at Kori.

"Hello, how are you today?" Kori asked with a cheesy smile.

Koga roughly grabbed onto Kori's arm and dragged her up.

"You are going to listen to me, you are going to not struggle and you are not going to make any sounds what so ever….understand?" Koga demanded glaring at her.

"Aye aye Wolfy McWolfWolf" Kori raised an eyebrow "just as long as you let me go when Inuyasha and company come and kick the crap outta you" she said in a matter of fact tone.

"That…." he paused "is never going to happen….that mutt will not lay a finger on me"

"Someone sure is cocky" Kori rolled her eyes and walked past Koga.

"Where are you going?" he demanded obviously not liking the fact she was disobeying him.

"Um….to the restroom!" she lied running off into the woods….it took Koga exactly 8 seconds to wonder what a restroom was and then another 10 seconds to realized that he had been lied to.

"Come back here!" he yelled taking off after Kori, he quickly caught up to her.

"Where do you think your going?" he demanded appearing in front of Kori.

"I TOLD you….to the RESTROOM!" she glared "back in my own world" she added under her breath, causing Koga to angrily yank her closer to him.

"You are to remain by my side until dog-crap comes with my Kagome and then he can have what's left of you….he might have to fight the wolves for your remains though" Koga chuckled darkly. Kori gulped and looked up with bug eyes, then she glared angrily channeling all of her anger.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU GOD DAMNED ANIMAL!? I DON'T HAVE TO FRECKEN' LISTEN TO YOU! YOUR JUST A JEALOUS BAG OF USELESS CRAP! DO YOU GET THAT?! YOU'RE A JEALOUS WASTE OF SPACE!" Kori exploded, her harsh words were responded by a hand grabbing her around her neck choking her.

"You will not talk at all until I tell you to" Koga seethed anger.

"I-I" Kori choked out, tears were starting to form, she refused to let them fall. Koga let her fall to the ground, she gasped for breath and rubbed her neck with her shaky hands.

"Come now" Koga smirked….this girl was to cocky for her own good, he would break her and then maybe return her to that stupid mutt Inuyasha. As the Lord of the Eastern demons he might need a servant for his mate ((Kagome)) his children ((someone has a wild imagination)) and himself of course, this girl would be prefect. He grabbed onto Kori dragging her away from the woods and near his cave. Kori stared in awe at the landscape around the cave, a huge waterfall poured out into a beautiful lake that divided out into separate streams. The mountains built sort of a wall around this place, protecting it from any attackers(( someone didn't watch the episode where Koga was introduced)) "This is where my clan and I live" he gestured towards the cave, Kori sweat dropped.

"You have got to be kidding me…your what the Lord of the Eastern lands and you live in a cave…" she then muttered something about piss poor wolves and why they should be put to sleep. Koga angrily grabbed her arm twisting it until she fell to the ground in pain.

"Quiet" he commanded, glaring Kori kept her mouth shut.

Koga nearly killed Kori as he tossed her into the cave, she fell onto a huge hay nest. Wolves paced around her, she scrunched up fearfully as one snapped at her. Koga growled something under his breath, the wolves stopped and laid down looking up at Koga with big eyes.

"Who's the new girl?" Ginta he glanced at Kori.

"It's the loud mouth one who trails around with that mutt and Kagome" Koga waved a hand dismissing the subject.

"girl go to sleep" Koga demanded.

"Shut up" Kori growled at Koga.

"Shut up girl and go to sleep" Koga commanded standing up walking over to Kori and shoving her onto the hay bed, Kori glared at Koga, but fell asleep anyway to prevent anymore of his anger to fall her way.

* * *

Kena was slinking around the castle trying not to bump into Kenji, she had already bumped into him when she was coming in from outside.

flash back

Kena walked into the castle still blushing from Sesshomaru's remark earlier. A voice called out to her.

"Ah, it's you Lady Kena" Kenji came out of the shadows smirking at Kena.

"H-hiya Kenji" Kena smiled back making sure she wasn't going to be backed into any walls.

"Do not worry Lady Kena, your mate has made it completely clear that you are not to be touched" Kenji laughed at Kena's fearful face "I do need to talk to you about Sesshomaru and your relationship"

"I have an…awkward relationship with him" she shrugged.

"I know you do but I do wish you could get along with him when the other lord and ladies show up…the last thing we need is for Sesshomaru falling victim to Kagura, she is the Lady of the Southern lands…her once mate was the demon lord Isamu, he died suddenly after a 'accident'. Kagura inherited his land, title, and his fortune, she is looking for a new mate, Sesshomaru just happens to be on her list" Kenj spoke darkly "Please my lady if you don't do this for me, do it for Sesshomaru…that woman is a witch and needs you to protect him from her" Kenji smiled then walked away

end flashback

Kena walked into Rin's room, she actually remembered this room because it was pink, another helpful reminder was Rin was laying on her futon reading a book.

"Hello Kena-san" Rin said not looking up from the book she was reading.

"Hey Rin, I have something for you" Rin looked up as Kena handed her the silver box she had bought from the creepy 'oracle' lady.

"Ah! That is so pretty Kena-san!" Rin grabbed the box and cradled it gently in her arms slowly tracing the silver lines with her finger. She opened the box, the music played and she let out a small sigh.

"Thank you so much Kena-san" she set the box next to her bed and motioned for Kena sit next to her. Kena sat down, Rin opened her mouth then stopped, she looked down sheepishly.

"What's wrong Rin?" Kena asked corking an eyebrow.

"I was just wondering….do you know where babies come from Kena-san?" Rin asked.

"Rin….your 11 and no one has bothered to tell you where babies come from?" Kena's eye twitched.

"No, when I asked Lord Sesshomaru he just told me to go pick him some flowers and when I asked Lord Jakken he yelled at me and told me not to ask stupid questions." Rin replied innocently. Kena looked from the Rin to the door wondering whether she could get to the door in 10 seconds or less.

"Well….I'll be right back" Kena stood up she needed to find Sesshomaru to help her out of this one.

* * *

Sesshomaru being the little sneak he is was rooting around through Kena's bag. He pulled out a few things some kind of wrapped boxes that he wasn't going to look in under fear of death by Kena. He dumped out the entire bag, a small circular thing that started playing music that he had heard Kena singing before. Some little ear coverings ((aka headphones)) were blasting out music he could hear it clearly from where he was sitting.

((I don't own this song. Lifehouse does, I just thought it would work in the story))

desperate for changing  
starving for truth  
closer to where I started  
chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

forgetting all I'm lacking  
completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
you take all of me now

I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
and I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you

there's nothing else to lose  
there's nothing else to find  
there's nothing in the world  
that could change my mind  
there is nothing else  
there is nothing else  
there is nothing else

desperate for changing  
starving for truth  
closer to where I started  
chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
and I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you  
just hanging by a moment  
hanging by a moment  
hanging by a moment  
hanging by a moment here with you

Sesshomaru stared at the little music player….it was talking to him. Did Kena really feel that way? He did still loved her did she still love him? And oh my gosh did he just break a nail? ((he he added the last part out of amusement)) He could hear Kena running down the hall shouting his name. He knew what he had to do, so he stood up and walked out into the hall. Kena rushed over breathing heavily. Sesshomaru stared at her. Kena shifted uncomfortably, "Sesshomaru…are you okay?" He answered her question with a arm snaking around her middle and pulling her into him. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. After a few seconds he pulled away leaving a now delirious Kena.

"What did you want?" he asked, Kena snapped out of her bedazzled state and looked up.

"Rin wants to know where babies come from and your going to help me explain" Kena said pulling on Sesshomaru's haori

"What?!" Sesshomaru asked big eyed.

"This Kena will not repeat herself" Kena mocked Sesshomaru. She walked down the hall to Rin's room.

"Do not mock this Sesshomaru" he followed Kena they both walked into Rin's room.

"Okay Rin this is all you need to know" Kena started, Sesshomaru worried how forward Kena would be so he interrupted her.

"When a mother and father" he started.

"They don't have to be married" Sesshomaru shot her a dirty look.

"When two people love each other very much" again he was interrupted.

"They don't have to love each other….hookers and such."

"Okay….but they have to…because Rin isn't a hooker" Sesshomaru glared.

"Rin don't listen to Sesshomaru, when two people want a baby…or the condom broke they…" Sesshomaru slapped a hand over Kena's mouth.

"They go to a fairy" Kena sweat dropped.

"Yes…they go to the sex fairy" Kena agreed "and the fairy gives them a baby and that is all you need to know"

* * *

"So where am I gonna sleep?" Kena asked

"Uh…well since that Kenji came earlier….you will have sleep with me" he shrugged.

"okay as long as you stay on your side of the futon" Kena shrugged.

"It's my futon and I will sleep where ever I want" he challenged.

"Okay then…" Kena smirked evilly.

* * *

"Why am I sleeping on the floor?" Sesshomaru demanded trying to pull the blanket, it was cold on the floor.

"Because it is unbecoming for a young unmarried girl as myself to let a man sleep in a bed with her" Kena stated simply curling up in a little ball in the bed.

"Look when the rest of the Lords and Ladies come I might let you come and sleep in the bed with me" Kena shrugged "now you have something to look forward too"

"Yes I do" Sesshomaru thought falling asleep.

* * *

NA: whoa this chapter made Kena look really…how do I say it…slyish…yeah not really a word but it kinda works…sorta. So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review so I can make this story better!

quote more than likely used in the next one

Kena: don't be silly darling, of course you can't live without me.

Kori: I'd rather live on my feet than die on my knees.

Keep that in mind.


	6. Kena

-1**NA: Hiya all! This is me and the continued adventures of The evil doughnut.**

**((In a broom closet))**

**Kena: ((whispers)) okay this is me Kena and we are going to do the disclaimer and a few announcements.**

**Kori: the first announcement is that the evil doughnut is STILL after us and well….we hid in a broom closet.**

**Kena: Kori is that you next to me?**

**Kori: no**

**Harry Potter: ((appears out of nowhere)) what are you two doing in my broom closet?**

**Kori: hey if you're here then where is Draco? Draco appears IT'S DRACO MALFOY! ((huggles Draco))**

**Kena: ((sweat drops)) This is pretty pathetic…maybe I'll take my chances with the evil doughnut. **

**((Snape appears))((NA: I do believe the entire cast of HP is going to show up))**

**Kena: ((eye twitch)) DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE,DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE! ((kills Snape with an eraser))**

**Kori: ((still huggling Draco)) you really hate Snape huh?**

**Kena: ((eye still twitching)) he should rot in the center of the underworld….**

**disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and no one other than Kena...Kori is owned by Foxy Mew Mew who's number thing I forget.**

_**Slant writing is thought speaking **_**and regular is just regular,**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kori woke up, hay was poking her sides, it hurt. A few rays of beautiful sun shone inside the cave mouth. They didn't reach Kori's portion of the cave making it very cold and very wet. She stood up trying to avoid stepping on someone or something((the wolves)). She accidentally nudged on of the smaller wolves it growled and looked up at her.

"Nice wolfy" she scrunched up hoping it wouldn't attack, it didn't all it did was sit up and watch her.

"Okay good boy" she sighed with relief, the wolf growled "okay….good…… girl" The wolf seeming content with the correction stood by Kori's side as she made her way out of the cave.

The intense sunlight was beautiful and welcoming, it was almost begging to be shared with someone fun and energetic, Koga at this time walked out of the cave….not what she wanted.

"I see your awake wench" he smirked.

"awake and now officially disgusted" she wrinkled her noise at Koga who growled in response.

"You know that you should be more careful how you speak to me, I control your life" he glared.

"You own me! That's rich! Since when? Oh I know when you kidnapped me!" she yelled stepping closer so she could be right in his face. Someone said it was the best way to get your point across…who said that? Crap it was Kena…oh well it was no use backing down now.

"You are the most insolent little brat I have ever had the displeasure to meet!" he yelled back coming closer as well. In this second where their two angry faces were close together, Ginta decided to walk out of the cave.

"I SEE LORD KOGA HAS FOUND HIMSELF ANOTHER MATE AFTER ALL!" he yelled back causing the two angry people to launch forward….they collided and so did their lips.

Kori opened her eyes in complete horror and surprise, Koga who had the same expression. Kori was disgusted with herself she was enjoying herself…while she was kissing Koga.

((what's going through Koga's head?))

"NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Koga thought as he shifted his body so he was closer to Kori. Kori stood still she was terrified what was the world coming to! She was liking it and she knew it! ((sorry no Lord Fred the inner voice in this chapter Mew mew taco!))

"I think we should leave these two love birds alone now Ginta" another wolf came walking out, he was snickering. The two pushed away from each other as fast as they possibly could.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" Kori screamed at Koga.

"I wasn't doing anything! You were the one doing the lip locking…I guess I'm irresistible!" he smirked as Kori's cheeks alighted with flames.

"I shall exact my revenge on you Koga…it might not be today…or tomorrow…or the next day….wait I have a doctor's appointment sometime…just can't remember when…well anyway the point is that I shall get you!" Kori flushed and stomped away.

"She seemed really mad Koga" Ginta…a.k.a Mr. State the obvious said.

"She'll get over it" Koga shrugged turning away from the fuming girl, but he snuck a peek over his should just to see what she was doing. She was staring into the water looking angrily at it.

"well I think I'm traumatized for life what did you think about that little wolf?" Kori asked the wolf she had befriended that was sitting next to her.

The wolf stared up at Kori and tilted it's head.

_"Kori" _a voice came from somewhere, the wolf blinked.

"who was that?" Kori wondered but pushed it to the back of her mind.

_"KORI ANSWER ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" _a small female voice intruded into Kori's mind.

_"oh sorry uhhh Kena?" _Kori asked as she covered her hurt ear.

_"Sesshomaru taught me that if I focus and meditate I can communicate to people through their mind...so where are you? Did InuYasha and Kagome move or something? Because I heard from one of Sesshomaru's retainers who watch Inu that you weren't with him"_

_"uhhh your gonna get mad but...I got kid napped by Wolfy McWof wolf" Kori said hesitating_

_"YOU GOT KIDNAPPED AGAIN! I thought the whole evil wind dude was enough for you but noooooooo! It seems that you have a thing for losers with over inflated egos!" _Kena growled.

_"I do not like him...he got mad cause I was insulting him that's why he kidnapped me" _Kori sweat dropped.

_"That's dumb…want me to come and save you?" _Kena asked her voice becoming fainter.

_"I'm sorry I cant hear you"_ Kori was really struggling to hear.

_"KORI DO YOU NEED ME TO COME AND SAVE YOU!"_ Kena's voice was now loud and clear.

_"AHHHHHH NO!" _Kori was gonna say yes but really she didn't appreciate being yelled at _"I'll be fine"_

_"Are you sure cause all I have to do is give Sesshy a kis-" _she stopped realizing what she had said.

_"gasp! your gonna mate with him _aren't_ you?" _Kori snickered.

_"NO!" _she then stopped _"What _happens_ when you mate everyone keeps talking about it and I feel too stupid to ask about it!"_

_((Sesshomaru and Kena))_

_"oh well but no I don't need saving good bye!" _Kori did her best to shun out the voice of Kena and on Kena's end she heard a dial tone.

"What that little!" Kena opened her eyes to find she was still in the room she had been meditating in, the room she was sharing with Sesshomaru.

"How dare she!" Kena growled stomping out of the room.

"what happened?" Sesshomaru asked

"I hate my family!" she fumed then jumped back frightened by Sesshomaru's sudden appearance "hey you know Koga right? I think he might be the lord of some land...he's a wolf demon...annoying, may have flees"

"yes I know him" Sesshomaru replied "why?"

"Because he's holding my cousin as a prisoner and I was wondering if we could go kick the crap outta him...you need to take me though...and maybe since he is a demon, if he gets too much for me to handle you could intervene and save me?" Kena smiled.

"did your cousin give you permission?" Sesshomaru asked

"maybe" she looked at the ground.

"no" he replied

"PLEASE!"

"no it's your cousins life"

"She might be really hurt!" she pleaded.

"Koga might be stupid, but he wouldn't harm a hostage…too much"

"Are we still talking about the same Koga here? and if you don't at least take me to go see her I will not talk to you again!" she threatened.

"I know you wouldn't do that so no" he replied walking off showing that's the final answer

"Fine!" she turned her back fuming "I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU STARTING...NOW!"

"whatever" he replied walking out of hearing range

"Jerk! Monkey dung! Pig headed! Son of a flee bitten dog!" she muttered as she walked out into Rin's room where the young girl was sitting on the bed.

"Rin...I hate Sesshomaru and I need to vent" she sighed sitting down next to the girl.

"uhhh make...drawings of Sesshomaru in girls clothes...that's what I do here I got some here" she pulled out pictures that she drew that were Sesshomaru in girls clothes

"Can I have these?" she asked laughing at the pictures...without warning she took a pencil and started a drawing...30 minutes later she had one where Sesshomaru was wearing a tube top and a short skirt...with high heels.

"sure and that's hilarious see doesn't it make you feel better?" Rin asked laughing.

"Yeah it does!" she smiled.

"What is that?" a cold voice came from the doorway...it was an enraged Lord Dog demon.

"uhhhh a picture of a girl that we have been drawing for awhile in different poses for fun" Rin smiled innocently

"I whole heartedly agree with Rin" Kena smiled trying to rip up the pictures.

"yup and we didn't like these pictures so we're throwing them away" Rin kept smiling.

"Your good at this" Kena whispered. "What is she good at? Lying?" he tore the pictures away from Kena looking them over. He glared and pulled Kena out of the room.

"idiot!" Rin whispered at Kena.

"Thanks" Kena whispered back sarcastically

"Sesshomaru! This is all your fault!" she yelled when they were out of Rin's room.

"how is it my fault? "he asked

"If you would stop being such a jerk I wouldn't have to draw that picture of you and if I didn't draw the picture of you, I wouldn't be in this trouble!" Kena glared.

"isn't it your fault you did the action of drawing that picture and your fault you got into trouble?" he asked.

"Yes...but I was provoked by you!" she hissed.

"do you know what! you are restricted to your quarters till further notice and no coming out!" he threw her into her room and locked the 16 outside locks then had a servant lock all the windows in Kena's room and had round the clock patrol.

"I can entertain myself!" she looked around the room glaring at the door.

later in the week

After much swearing and glaring at the door that had been unlocked only for bathroom and food breaks, Sesshomaru finally let Kena out. She had used the time to plot revenge on the demon lord which will happen in a short matter of time.

"Sesshomaru-sama has requested for you change and then come to see him" a servant walked into the room.

"Thank you I will be out in a few" she smiled and nodded, the servant walked out leaving Kena by herself. She changed into a nice purple kimono with pink Sakura blossoms and a pink obi. She grimaced when she looked at the pink…it wasn't really her color. Sighing she let her hair fall to her shoulders and walked out of the room in plain sandals. A servant appeared out of nowhere startling Kena.

"My lady, Lord Sesshomaru is in his room" the woman informed walking away, Kena followed, a few moments later they were at the door. Kena entered without being announced which caused Sesshomaru to growl slightly.

"You may leave" he nodded curtly to the servant standing in the doorway, she left hurriedly.

"So…what's up dog-boy?" she asked tilting her head, Sesshomaru snarled at her comment "okay fine, be literal about it….what's up dog girl?"

"Kena, I need you to be serious about this" he strode over the her and grabbed her wrists pulling her forward.

"Yessums?" Kena asked batting her eyelashes, then her eyes widened "YOU HAVE NO ARM!" she gestured to his unarmed side.

"….your just noticing this now?" he asked…he couldn't believe she didn't notice he only had one arm…it was kind of hard to miss.

"HEY! What are you implying!" she growled out.

"I'm not implying anything…I am **saying** your slow" Sesshomaru shrugged as Kena sweat dropped.

"So you called me hear to insult me?" Kena asked him rolling her eyes.

"No…but it was a plus" he shrugged again as Kena narrowed her eyes and shook her head "I wanted you to come in here so I could talk to you about the arrival of the lord's and ladies"

"Okay, you need me to be a good little girl and have absolutely no fun" Kena sighed.

"No…as long as your fun is not disruptive or…" Kena cut him off.

"so no fun" she looked down sadly.

"Be good" he pulled her closer her face a few millimeters away from his.

"Yes sir" she replied kissing his nose. Sesshomaru growled lowly and kissed her on the mouth tightening his grip on her wrists. She leaned forward somewhat struggling to free her wrists, he let go and latched onto her waist, pulling her close enough to touch his chest. His kiss traveled from her lips to her neck where he found the old mark, sinking his teeth into the old scar Kena gasped. The wound would change and instead of staying his retainer, she would become his mate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NA: sorry this chapter took forever! I have been busy cause now I am in soccer and it rocks!


End file.
